gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Immagleek18
She is nice enough, likes friends (the people, not the show; well, yeah, the show too, but she likes friends and Friends...oh, never mind), and hates couple debates. She currently ships Finchel, Quick, and Brittana. She hates the username Immagleek18, so she's now decided to save her the awkward feeling, and you the typing, to call her Natty (do not ask why, she does not know.) Early Life Natty was born in a hospital. She was later raised by two parents. Later, around the age of 5, she attended school, and has been an active member in the organization ever since. Glee It was late December when Natty's sister told her about this mysterious show on FOX called Glee. After buying the first volume, she watched three episodes, and watched four more as her sister slept. She has been an active fan ever since. Finchel Natty has "obsessed" over Finchel since the Pilot. However, she tended to forget their names, and didn't realize their importance till later on in the series. She is now an ultimate shipper, and will beat you up if you don't like them (not really, but she will be kind of sad.) They are her favorite couple and always will be, so suck it. Quick Quick is the second favorite couple of Natty (and sometimes the first, when the boot fits). She first began obsessing over them in Wheels, and now loves them. She is currently pissed at Ryan Murphy for not giving her Quick moments, and is currently planning a revolt, that will probably do nothing to help. If you would like to join the revolt, you need something sharp or destructive, like a gun, a knife, or a fork. Fabson Do not start on Fabson. You've been warned.﻿ Fanfiction Natty currently has a fanfiction account, (Whistling Nights.) She's gotta couple of stories in production, but she sometimes deletes them right when they start to get to the point. So beware. Favorites Glee Favorite Song(s): Don't Stop Believin', Dream a Little Dream of Me, Time Warp, Somewhere Only We Know Favorite Ship(s): Finchel, Quick, Brittana, Tartie, Bartie, Klaine (kinda), St. Anderson (Jesse/Blaine; because she's weird like that) and Pezberry Favorite Episode(s): Pilot, Hell-O, the Power of Madonna, Laryngitis, Journey, Grilled Cheesus, The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Blame it On the Alcohol, Prom Queen, Funeral Favorite Character(s): Sue, Kurt, Rachel Least Favorite Character(s): Holly Holiday, Sunshine Corazon, Quinn Fabray (sometimes) Least Favorite Ship(s): Fabson, Hollister, Quam, Least Favorite Song(s): Crush, You're Having My Baby (that one was just creepy), Bills, Bills, Bills Favorite Quote: Sue: Don't touch me. Will: *touches her, runs* Sue: That is a lawsuit mister! I will sue your ASS! Other Stuff Books: 'Harry Potters, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Hunger Games trilogy, Catcher in the Rye' Movies: Blazing Saddles, Forrest Gump, The Hangover, Wedding Crashers, the Other Guys, The Social Network Shows (besides Glee): How I Met Your Mother, The Office, Raising Hope, Bones Singers/Bands: The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Queen, Journey, Adele, Billy Joel, AC/DC Words: Nincompoop, noodle, nervity (she made the word up; it's copyrighted) Songs: Yesterday, by the Beatles, Rolling in the Deep, by Adele, Everybody Loves You Now, by Billy Joel, Paint it Black, by the Rolling Stones, Granger Danger, by AVPM/Starkid/whatever, Those Voices, by AVPS/Starkid/whatever Musicals: A Very Potter Musical, A Very Potter Sequel, The Rocky Horror Picture Show﻿ Trivia *Favorite type of food is Italian *Favorite country is America *Is the biggest Beatles fan ever *Former crush is Ronald McDonald *Gets annoyed when people fall in love with fictional characters, even when she has done so many times herself *Writing a novel-don't interrupt! *She thinks wizards are badasses and vampires are gay *Her idols/influences are Ghandi (is that how you spell it?), Charles Bartley, and Sue Sylvester *Loves a Very Potter Musical/Sequel *Hates Avatar *Favorite actress is Jane Lynch, and favorite actors are Darren Criss and Will Ferrel *Is a psychic with BforBerry <3 *She has crushes on Darren Criss, Neville Longbottom, Damian McGinty (is it McGinty? I think it's McGinty) and Cameron (from the Glee Project) *Though most of her beliefs are Catholic-based, she is nondenominational (wow; long word) Christian. Her Buddies BforBerry Gleeful Kira is a gleek Dani99 Petrificus14 Gleek5 Gleek170 Gleefinchelbartie SanLopez FrancEngland If she forgot you, just add yourself! It's not my fault!﻿ ﻿ Gallery Finchel is Awesome.jpg|Favorite Couple #1 Glee - rehab.jpg|Best Vocal Adrenaline Performance Glee - burning up.jpg|Glee's Biggest Mistake: Deleting This Performance Glee - beth.jpg|Quick at it's Best Tumblr lgotnkC9PG1qcz9hmo1 500.jpg|Gave up on this couple, but loves them anyway. Steak.jpg|This user loves steak (medium rare.)|link=This user's favorite food is steak (medium rare.) Jesse and Blaine 2.jpg|This user wishes these two were brothers. Jesse and Will.jpg|This user still thinks these two are related. Bartskeleton.jpg|This user loves the Simpsons ﻿ Category:Finchel shiper! Category:Users who ship Quick Category:People you will be working for someday Category:Awesome people Category:Honour roll Category:Gleek Category:Supermegafoxyawesomehot Category:Users who ship St. Berry Category:How I Met Your Mother Category:John Lennon Fan Category:American Citizen Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Users who ship Tartie Category:Users Who Love Rachel Berry Category:Ringo Starr Fan Category:George Harrison Fan Category:The Beatles Category:Fans of Lea Michele Category:Users who ship Puckelberry Category:Immagleek18 Category:People who love Kurt Hummel Category:Users who love Adele Category:Harry Potter Category:Users who ship St. Anderson Category:Users who ship Pezberry Category:No Fabson fan Category:Users Category:Christian